Zeke's challenges
by Fireflare249
Summary: Zeke (Mew's long lost brother) and Celebi are dating but there are a few challenges along the way but luckily he has his friends are here to help. Horrible summary but I'm trying and plus I got this from the story from Staying at the hall by MewLover54. He is a great writer. Rated T for Bad language
1. Zeke's Challenges pairings

FF249: hey guys here is a new story

Pikachu: YAY

Piplup: He had sugar

FF249: -_- ok then well here are the pairings for this story. Oh and these are MewLover54's pairings not my own

* * *

Zeke and Celebi (I do not own Zeke, MewLover54 does)

Mew and Jerachi

A little Heatran and Entei

Azelf and Uxie

Rotom and Phione

Mesprit and Manaphy

and a couple more

* * *

Mew: Couldn't you add a little more

Zeke: You know how lazy he is

Mew: good Point

FF249: While I go beat these guys up tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 1 A new day and new worries

FF249: hey guys here is the first chapter and I hope you like it

Mew: I hope this is good

MewTwo: HA probably not!

FF249: Just for that disclaimer

MewTwo: Grr fine. FireFlare249 does not own Pokémon or Zeke

Zeke: MewLover54 does ^.^

* * *

Chapter 1 A new Day and new worries

Zeke opened up his eyes to the bright light of the Hall of Origins. He looked up to see the girl of his dreams sleeping right next to him. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Cebsie" he whispered. Then he went into the bathroom to wash up.

With Mew and Jirachi

"Hey Mew" Jirachi said. Mew looked over to her boyfriend. "What's up Chi?" She asked. Jirachi looked a little nervous now and Mew was getting a little concerned. "You can tell me anything" Mew reassured him. Jirachi nodded and took a deep breath "well I was thinking about Suicune and Raikou's baby Sparky and I was wondering if y-you wanted a-a baby" Jirachi was blushing really bad now and Mew put on a thinking face, then she smiled and answered "I think right now is a little early but ya a baby would be nice". Jirachi smiled "I love you mew". "I love you too Chi" After they said this they snuggled up close to each other and fell back asleep

In the main area of the hall

Zeke came in the main area of the hall and saw Uxie and Azelf on the couch cuddling. Zeke smiled at the cute seen, "Hey guys" Zeke said. They looked up at him and smiled. Uxie replied "Hey Zeke", "Were is Celebi" Azelf asked, Zeke just smiled "She's in our room sleeping". They nodded

A few hours later the rest of the legends start coming in.

"Everyone" Arceus called "we are going to the beach again so get your stuff". After a few minutes every one was ready. "Okay let's go" Arceus said. Just then a portal opened up and the went through

At the beach everyone was in the water including the fire types (but they had to be in their human forms). Zeke and Celebi were with Mew, Jirachi, Uxie, and Azelf. Then suddenly they heard a growl. They turned behind them to see a Mightyena, they all gasped, except for Zeke who was a little confused until he heard the mutt talk. "Hello Zeke" he growled "remember me".

Just then all of Zeke's memory of that time came rushing back to him. Zeke was completely terrified "no n-not you" he trembled. Mew and Celebi where furious "you are going to be in a world of pain you little piece of shit" Mew screamed "Azelf take away his will". Azelf nodded as she did this the mutt stopped moving. "Focus blast" Mew said, just then an orb appeared in her hand and she launched it at the mutt.

He screamed in pain as the attack hit him, HARD. "Frenzy plant" Celebi said as vines came out of the ground and whipped the mutt. They continued for about ten minutes until the mutt dropped down bleeding like hell. Mew used psychic to lift up the mutt and throw him to the other end of the island. Then she went to her brother who was whimpering and Celebi was trying to comfort him. "A-are you okay Zeke" Mew said really worried for her brother.

He sniffed but nodded slightly. "That mutt won't be able to hurt you any more" Celebi said. Then Arceus called saying that they are going back. _"I hope he will be okay" _Celebi thought sadly

* * *

FF249: So I know this was a little short but I hope its is okay

Mew: Also this takes place one year from when Staying at the hall was made

Moltres: I hope Zeke will be okay

Celebi: so do I but until then please review and be nice

Mew: Or Zeke might not get better

FF249: Shut up Mew


	3. Chapter 2 help

FF249: Hey guys here is the next chapter

Heatran: Finally

FF249: wait I thought you were shy

Palkia: She is getting better thanks to Entei

FF249: Okay then can you do the disclaimer Heatran?

Heatran: Sure FireFlare249 does not own Pokémon or Zeke

Mew: or the song

* * *

Chapter 2 Help

All the legends where in the hall...

All except Zeke, Mew, Jirachi, Celebi, Uxie, and Azelf that is. "Poor Zeke" Mew sighed then she looked at Uxie "can't you take away his memory again?" she asked. He looked down and shook his head. Mew was about to cry. "Why not" she asked him with tears starting to fall. Uxie sighed "it's because I can't take away the same memory twice for some reason". He looked at Zeke and what he saw made him feel twice as guilty.

Zeke was crying. And hard. Celebi was doing her best to comfort him but it didn't seem like it was working. Then she did something that they didn't expect

She started to sing **(The actual song is sung by a male but for this since Celebi is a girl in this pretend it is sung by a girl okay)**

Good times come and then they go  
The rain will fall the wind will blow  
Through it all you gotta know  
I'll do what I can do  
To protect you right or wrong  
Heal the hurt 'til the hurt is gone  
I'll be right where I belong  
I'll be here for you

Zeke was starting to calm down now

Chorus  
I'll be her  
when the sky turns gray  
The sun goes blind  
and the moon won't stay  
I'll be the light to guide your way  
onto some place new  
I'll be here  
when the crowd is gone  
The last note fades on the very last song  
I'll be the road to take you home  
I'll be here for you

When your star falls from the sky  
And your wings don't want to fly  
Just remember I'm standing by  
To help to see you through  
'Cause better days  
will come again  
Clouds will break,  
your heart will mend  
I'll be where I've always been  
I'll be here for you

As Celebi finished she looked at Zeke and smiled a little. He was asleep. "Hey guys" Celebi whispered "I am going to bed now too " They nodded and headed out. Celebi got into bed with Zeke and kissed him on the cheek "good night Zeke" she whispered. Then she fell asleep with Zeke right next to her

* * *

FF249: I know it is a short chapter but I have a ton of school work to do

Mew: At least you got it done

Azelf: You're just a sucker for Pokémon romances aren't you

FF249: I guess so but anyway read and review if you want to see more


	4. Chapter 3 feelings

FF249: Hey guys Here is the new chapter

Mew: There might be a song in this one too

Jirachi: Cool

FF249: ANY way Celebi can you do the disclaimer

Celebi: Sure. FireFlare249 does not own Pokemon or Zeke or the song

* * *

Chapter 3 Feelings

In the main entrance of the hall

"GUYS HIT THE DECK" Jirachi called. They all ducked to see a pink blur zoom past them. As this was happining Zeke came out of his and Celebi's room. He sighed "what did she have this time". Jirachi showed them a pack of sugar. "She had five packs of them" he answered. Zeke sighed again "I don't feel like getting her". Jirachi just smiled "it's fine Zeke I got her". As he said this he went to go find the feline pokemon. Celebi giggled then looked at Zeke. "Are you going to be okay Zeke" she asked. Zeke just smiled

A few hours later they where all going to get dressed because they were going to a formal dance

"How do I look Zeke" Celebi ask her boyfriend. Zeke looked up and smiled. Celebi was wearing a green dress that goes up just above her knees. and a diamond bracelet that Zeke got her for her birthday. "You look beautiful Cebsie" He told her. She blushed and told him to get dressed.

A few hours later

"Okay lets go" Arceus said. They all cheared and went through the portal Arceus made.

At the dance everyone was having a blast. "Okay everyone lets start some Karioke" the DJ said. Jirachi went up and gave the DJ the song he wanted to sing. "Okay here is our first singer. Give it up for Chi" The DJ said. Jirachi came up to the mike "This song goes out to my girlfriend Miw". Mew looked up at him. Jirachi started to sing

**What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts **(I love this song)

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what  
gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much  
to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have  
been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's  
hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin'  
It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm  
alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this  
regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the  
words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the  
most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk  
away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving  
you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so  
close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never  
knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I  
was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying  
to do  
Ooohhh...

As Jirachi finished everyone cheared. Mew went up to Jirachi and kissed him. "What made you sing that song Chi" Mew asked crying a little with happiness. Jirachi hugged her tighter. "It's the song that was going trough my head when you were with Victini" Jirachi answered then spoke again "I just thought that I should let it out".

The DJ spoke again "Okay here is the next one sung by Cebs and Zeke".

**The Altar and the Door by Casting crowns **(It doesn't matter if you don't know who they are I just like this song)

Careless, I am reckless

I'm a wrong way traveling, slowly unraveling, shell of a man

Burn out, I'm so numb now

That the fire's just an ember way down in the corner

Of my cold, cold heart

Lord, this time,

I'll make it right

Here at the altar I lay my life

Your kingdom come and my will was done

My heart is broken as I cry

Like so many times before

I flood my eyes

I try before I leave the floor

Oh Lord, I try(I'll try)

But this time Jesus how can I be sure?

I would not lose my follow through

Between the altar and the door

Here at the altar

Oh, my world so black and white

How could I ever falter

What you've shown me to be right?

Lord, this time(Lord, this time)

I'll make it right(Make it right)

Here at the altar I lay my life

Your kingdom come, but my will was done

My heart is broken as I cry

Like so many times before

But my eyes are dry before I leave the floor

Oh Lord, I try(I'll try)

But this time Jesus how can I be sure?

I would not lose my follow through

Between the altar and the door

I'm trying so hard

To stop trying so hard

Just let you be who you are

Lord, who You are in me

Jesus, I'm trying so hard

To stop trying so hard

Just let you be who you are

Lord, who You are in me

Oh Lord, I cry

Like so many times before

But my eyes are dry before I leave the floor

Oh Lord, I try(I'll try)

But this time Jesus how can I be sure?

I would not lose my follow through

Between the altar and the door

They all cheered as the two got off the stage.

Back at the hall. "Okay everyone" Arceus called again "Lets get some sleep". They all nodded because it was 1 o'clock in the morning and they were all very tired.

"Cebsie are you awake?" Zeke asked. "Ya I am" Celebi said sleepily "whats wrong Zeke". Zeke just looked up "nothing I just wanted to say thank you". Celebi looked at him confused "for what?" "For comforting me when I needed it". Celebi was about to say somthing but its kind of hard to say anything you're being kissed. Yep Zeke was kissing Celebi. Even though Uxie didn't take away the horribal memory. Pretty soon Celebi moved in to the kiss and moved her lips with his. After about 30 seconds of this they pulled apart gasping for air. "I-I love you Cebsie. And I alway will". Celebie was in tears now. "I love you too Zeke" They smiled and then went to sleep.

* * *

FF249: Wow this is my longest chapter yet

Mew: I hope people don't get bored with this chapter and just skip it

FF249: -_- thanks mew

Mew: ;) no prob

FF249: any way read and review

Zeke: There might be more songs too. So comment some songs and it might just be on the next few chapters


	5. Chapter 4 The Challenges begin

FF249: Hey guys here is the next chapter

Mewtwo: Wow you must really like this one

Mew: Ya I haven't seen you work this hard since you tried writing Pikachu's Crush

FF249: Thanks but I am starting to run out of Ideas

Mew: Please review or he might not write this anymore

FF249: I'm still going to write it, anyway Zeke disclaimer

Zeke: FireFlare249 does not own Pokémon or me, I belong to MewLover54

* * *

Chapter 4 The Challenges begin

(This is Zeke's dream and POV)

I look around the empty hall of origin. _"Where is everybody" _I wondered. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "Zeke" the figure said. I turned around to see...

My dad. "D-dad?" I asked not really believing it. My dad is a Lucario if you didn't know. "Son" he said "you are going to be tested". I was now confused "Tested how?" I asked him. He looked at me dead in the eye "I don't know, but you will have to face 10 challenges if you want to still be with Celebi". I was scared now, I mean I actually lose Cebsie. The only girl I love other than my sister. No I will not let anything happen to them. "Zeke" my dad said. I looked up "don't forget you are not alone" he said before he disappeared

(Normal POV)

Zeke woke up. _"Woah" _he thought _"was that just a dream". _ He thought about it coming out into the main entrance of the hall. "Hey Zeke" a voice said pulling Zeke out of his thoughts. Zeke smiled and said "hey Cebsie". Then he remembered the dream. Just then Azelf, Mew, Jirachi, and Uxie appeared. "Hey Zeke" Jirachi said. "Hey Chi" Zeke answered before he spoke again. "What's up". "Nothing much" Jirachi said "how about you". Zeke just looked down. "Hey guys can I need to tell you something" Zeke said. They all nodded.

15 Minutes later

"Wow that doesn't sound to good" Uxie said. The others nodded in agreement, "but we will help you every step of the way" Azelf chimmed in. Zeke smiled, he was greatful to have such great friends.

Just then they all got teleported to some sort of cave. Zeke was in some sort of battlefield and the others were on the sidelines. Mew tried to go get to her brother but as she touched the edge of the stands she got a small shock. "Ouch" she said holding her hand still tingeling from the electricity. They then herd a loud voice. "ZEKE" the voice yelled "this is your first challenge". Zeke was a little scared because if he failed the challenge he would lose Celebi. "What is it" he said to the voice. Just as he said this a pokémon came out.

"Victini" Mew said a little happily until she saw something that made her gasp. This Victini had a darker tint to it. "IT'S BAD VICTINI" Azelf screamed to Zeke. Zeke looked at the Victini with a confused glance. The Victini just glared at Mew and said "So Mew he is your new boyfriend. HA he looks more like a deformed human with an eye on his chest". This made Mew really mad. Then Zeke relised who this was. "So your the little peice of shit that dated my sister and nearly burned her to death" he yelled at him.

Victini just smirked. "Yep now here is your challenge" Victini put on an evil smile.

"Kiss Latias"

* * *

FF249: I'm evil

Celebi: Before I beat the shit out of FireFlare249 read and review

Azelf: I am going to watch this

FF249: help!


	6. Chapter 5 The battle and worries

Mew: Okay FF249 is unconscious right now thanks to Celebi

Celebi: Now he will think twice about what he writes

Zeke: This is why I love you

Mew: Oh and he is in the medical wing and he does not own Pokémon or my brother he belongs to MewLover54

* * *

Chapter 5 The Battle and worry

Victini put on an evil smile and said

"Kiss Latias"

Zeke was shocked and Celebi was super mad. Victini continued "you have 1 week, other wise say goodbye to Celebi". He was laughing now and Zeke was furious. "You want me to cheat on my girlfriend. I would never do that" Zeke said with rage in his voice. Dark Victini just smirked "so you don't care about what happens to Celebi". "That's IT" Zeke screamed "you're DEAD Victini, HYDRO PUMP". Zeke launched a huge wave of water dark Victini's way, but he was to busy laughing to notice. Just then he got hit by it and screamed in pain. Zeke kept up the attacks. "DARK PULSE" Zeke screamed again. The wave of dark energy hit him and he screamed again. Zeke kept attacking dark Victini until he was too tired. Everyone was now by his side. Victini laughed weekly again "It doesn't matter if you kill me or not" Victini said "you still have to do it. Oh and on the lips for about 10 seconds" after he said this Victini disappeared.

They were back at the hall now wondering what to do. "I have to kiss Latias but then technically I would be cheating on you Cebsie, and I don't want to do that." Zeke said. Celebi just smiled. "It's okay Zeke I know you won't mean anything by it" Celebi reassured him. Zeke looked up and smiled "thanks Cebsie, I'm going to find Latias".

It was now 10 o'clock and all the legends were asleep except Zeke and Latias. Zeke told her that he wanted to talk to her after everyone else went to bed. He then told her about what his dad said. Latias nodded "so why are you telling me this?" Latias asked curiously. Zeke looked nervous "it's because of the first challenge". Latias was interested in what it was. "What is it" she asked him. "Okay the dark Victini gave me this challenge to make Cebsie mad" Zeke looked up at Latias to see her reaction. She looked a little mad at the thought of Dark Victini but she nodded for him to continue. "He t-told me that I-I had to k-kiss you on the lips for 10 seconds" Zeke looked away, he was about as red as Groudon. Latias was at a loss for words. Then she sighed "okay lets get on with it"

"I could pretend I'm kissing Cebsie and you could pretend you're kissing Ray" Zeke suggested. Latias was a little red but nodded. "Okay here we go" Zeke said. It took about 2 minutes for them to start kissing but when they did they were thinking about their loved ones. Just then Celebi and Rayquaza. Celebi was a little jealous but she new why he was doing that. On the other hand Rayquaza was completely jealous. After they hit the 10 second mark they pulled away blushing. Then Zeke turned completely white then the number 9 appeared on his arm.

"Zeke how could you cheat on Celebi" Rayquaza told him. Latias then chimed in "hold on a second Ray, Zeke had to or he would lose Celebi". Rayquaza as confused but after Zeke told him what was going on Rayquaza apologized. Latias then spoke up "Ray I would you like to be my boyfriend" Latias asked before Rayquaza left. Latias was about to say something else but Rayquaza kissed her and then said "I would love to"

* * *

Mew: read and review

Zeke: it's actually a little boring without FireFlare249

Celebi: Ya but whatever. Oh and no flames please


	7. Chapter 6 The Second Challenge

FF249: Hey guys I'm back

Mew: It was boring without you

FF249: Ya I know.

Mew: How? You were knocked out

FF249: From Zeke and can you do the disclaimer

Mew: Sure FireFlare249 does not own Pokémon or Zeke

* * *

Chapter 6 The Second Challenge

Zeke was looking at the cute new couple and smiling. Just then Celebi came up to him and said "we should go get some sleep". Zeke nodded at the idea since he was very tired.

The next morning.

"Hey Zeke" Rotom called to him. Zeke looked at his friend. "What is it Rotom" Zeke asked his friend. "What is that on your hand?" Rotom asked motioning to his right arm. Zeke was confused until he looked at his hand. It had the number 9 on it. "Woah" Zeke said surprised. "When did that get there" Zeke wondered out loud. Just then Mew and Celebi came in. "When did what get there Zeke?" Mew asked her big brother. "This" Zeke said showing them his hand. Celebi looked at it for a while until she remembered last night. "Wait Zeke I also saw you turn white for a few seconds last night." Celebi told him

That night (Zeke's dream and POV)

"Hello Zeke" my dad said to me. "Hey dad" I responded. He looked at my hand and smiled "I see you completed the first challenge". I nodded "what does this marking mean dad?" I asked him. He turned serious before he spoke again. "That is the amount of challenges you have left."

(Normal POV)

"Zeke are you awake" Celebi asked him. Zeke chuckled "I am now, and I also figured out what the number means". Celebi smiled "So what does it mean". Zeke smiled at his girlfriend. "It means how many challenges I have left" Zeke told her.

In the hall

"Okay I think I am ready for the next challenge" Zeke said. Just then then Zeke, Mew, Jirachi, Azelf, Uxie, and Celebi where teleported to the same cave that dark Victini was in. Zeke was a little nervous but he was ready. Just then the deep black pokemon Zekrom appeared. Zeke smiled at the fact that a friend will be challenging him. "Zeke your next challenge is" Zekrom started. "I want you to sing the first ever pokemon theme song" Zekrom finished. Zeke nodded then started to sing

**The pokemon theme song**

(Verse 1)  
I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Teach Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

(Gotta catch 'em all)

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

You're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.  
Pokemon

(Gotta catch 'em all)

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.  
Pokemon.

(Gotta catch 'em all)

Yeah

(Verse 2)  
Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face.  
I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place.

Come with me the time is right.  
There's no better team.  
Arm and arm well win the fight.  
It's always been our dream.

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, your my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)x5

Yeah!

Pokemon!

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, your my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.

Pokemon.

Gotta catch them all

Gotta catch them all

POKEMON

**Finished song **

As Zeke finished he started to glow white again and the number on his hand changed from 9 to 8. Zekrom smiled "good job Zeke".

* * *

Zekrom: Who is going to challenge Zeke next

FF249: I'm not going to tell you

Zeke: oh well read and review


	8. Chapter 7 The Duel part 1

FF249: Here is the next chapter and since Zeke duels in MewLover54's fanfiction he is going to duel in this one too. I know its going to be short but it is a two parter

Zeke: Alright

Mew: YAY

FF249: OKAY who gave Mew sugar. I'm looking at you Jirachi

Jirachi: um uh FireFlare249 does not own Pokémon, Yugioh or Zeke.

FF249: That still doesn't help your case Chi

* * *

Chapter 7 The Duel part 1

Back at the hall.

"Wow that was an easy challenge" Zeke told his friends. They all nodded in agreement. Jirachi then spoke up. "Hey guys we havent dueled in a while so why don't we duel Zeke"? Zeke looked at his friend and smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun"

In the duel arena

"Lets Duel" they both shouted. "I'll draw" Zeke exclaimed

**(Zeke LP 4000 Hand 6)**

**(Jirachi LP 4000 Hand 5) **

Zeke looked at his hand and smiled.

"Okay first I summon Infernity Archfiend in Attack mode"

As Zeke said this his an ugly monster appeared on the field **(Atk: 1800 Def: 1200) **

"And since you have no monsters on your field I can attack you directly

Jirachi looked in horror as the monster attacked him

"And I end my turn with a face down" Zeke finished

**(Zeke LP 4000 Hand 4)**

**(Jirachi LP 3200 Hand 5) **

"Then I draw" Jirachi called

In the stands Mew was having trouble one who to route for. "I love Chi but Zeke is my brother" she said out loud. Then she looked at Celebi. She was routing for Zeke **(obviously).** Then Mew just decided to route for both of them.

Back to the duel

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode"

Then a shining gold and blue monster with electricity coming out of his hands appeared on the field. **(Atk 1600 Def 1400) ****(I know this is not the deck Jirachi used in the Staying at the hall fanfiction but I can't really remember what he really had) **

"Next I use the spell hero summon" Jirachi told him

"With this card I can summon another Elemental hero from my hand"

Jirachi smirked "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode"

Just then a gray rock like monster appeared on the field and went into a defence position

"Next I use the fusion devise spell card" Jirachi said

Then Elemental Hero Clayman turned into four shining stars and Elemental Hero Sparkman jumped through them.

"When Earth meets the sky a new monster is born. Come out Elemental Hero Thunder Giant"

Then a purple and yellow monster with lightning coming out of its hands appeared.

**(Atk: 2400 Def: 1500)**

Zeke looked was about to say something but Jirachi wasn't finished yet

"And now I activate my Thunder Giant's special ability" Jirachi smirked

"By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy 1 face up monster with a lower attack then its own, so go Thunder Giant destroy Infernity Archfiend"

Thunder Giant nodded and shot a lightning bolt from its hand and destroyed Zeke's monster

"Oh you also take damage" Jirachi smirked

Zeke felt the pain trough his body

"Now my Thunder Giant will attack you directly"

"What" Zeke screamed

The Giant attacked Zeke sending him flying

"I finish by using the spell card sparks, you now take 200 points of damage" Jirachi finished his turn

**(Zeke LP 800 Hand 4)**

**(Jirachi LP 3200 Hand 0) **

* * *

FF249: I told you it would be a shorter chapter

Mew: Wow my boyfriend did that

Jirachi: Wow

FF249: Anyway read and review


	9. Chapter 8 The Duel Part 2

FF249: Here we go the next chapter

Mew: Cool

FF249: I don't own Pokemon, Zeke or Yugioh. Oh and I am going to make up a few efects

* * *

Chapter 8 The Duel Part 2

**(Zeke LP 800 Hand 4)**

**(Jirachi LP 3200 Hand 0) **

"Oh man Zeke got hit hard" Celebi said worried for her Boyfriend. Zeke was on the ground struggling to get up. Jirachi was looking at him with a worried look. _"Come on Zeke, you have to get up otherwise you'll lose Celebi and it will be my fault" _Jirachi thought. Then Zeke got up barely. "Wow Jirachi you're good, but I'm better I draw"

**(Zeke LP 800 Hand 5)**

**(Jirachi LP 3200 Hand 0) **

Zeke smirked "I summon Infernity beast"

Then a ugly doom hound apeared

**(Atk: 1600 Def: 1200)**

"When I summon him and my Opponent has no cards in his/her hands my mutt's attack goes up by times the number of cards I have in MY hand" **(like I said I'll make up the effects of some cards) **

"And since I have 4 cards my Infernity beast attack power is now 6400"

"WHAT" Jirachi screamed in horror

Zeke laughed "now Infernity Beast attack Thunder Giant, use hell bite"

The doom hound attacked the thunder warrior and destroyed it with almost no amount of force at all and Jirachi went flying backwards

**(Zeke LP 800 Hand 4)**

**(Jirachi LP 0 Hand 0) **

Zeke then glowed a white colour for a second then turned pink again and the number 7 apeared on his arm. "Good job Zeke" Jirachi said behind him smiling. Zeke turned around and smiled "thanks Chi but man that was tough". Jirachi smiled again "and you passed your next challenge". Everybody was taken back from this. "You mean you had to give me my next challenge" Zeke said. Jirachi nodded.

Just then Zeke and Jirachi fainted from exhaustion. "Zeke/Chi" Mew and Celebi cried.

* * *

FF249: There it is the next chapter

Mew: Wow what a battle

Celebi: Read and review but please no flames


End file.
